Pen's Revenge
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Penelope is down on herself. Who is the cause? And who is going to make it all better? not great with this summary but give it a try anyway?


**Here is my 2nd story. Kind of angsty. Warning: there are a few cuss words found in here. Read and Review please! Thanks, ~Ash~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.... CBS does :(**

Derek was sitting at his desk when he saw his baby girl fly straight towards her office for the 5 days in a row without saying a word to him or anyone for that matter. He thought she just needed some space but this was getting ridiculous. He didn't need to be a profiler to know that something was wrong with her; any attentive friend would be able to see she wasn't herself. Penelope was a gentle, kind-hearted person. She was the one who made the entire room smile the minute she entered the door with whatever witty comment that came flying out of her mouth. She dressed in bright colors, with crazy hair styles and the sexy lipstick that made the attention go straight to her lips when she talked. She wouldn't believe him if he told her but the curves she had in all the right places made him go places that only she could retrieve him from. The blur that ran to Penelope's office was a shell of her former self, dressed in a black dress, sexy still but not his baby girl. He needed to figure out what was wrong with her.

Penelope didn't know if she was going to make it to her office before the tears fell from her eyes. Kevin had only broken it off with her a week ago and he already found someone else. She walked towards the building and there he was leaning on the coffee cart kissing some red head that had a figure even some of Derek's conquests would be jealous of. That was too much for her heart to take; his parting words were eating at her still….

"Penny, I have enjoyed our relationship but I need to be with someone who cares about someone other than herself, who doesn't work 14 hour days and then comes home to fall asleep. I don't want a warm body in my bed, I want someone mature enough to know when the jokes stop, and be serious. I want someone to give me her heart. I hate to break it to you but Derek Morgan will never love you the way you want him to, he can't. You are just not in his league and until you realize you just aren't that good looking and your sparkling personality isn't going to over shadow your few extra pounds that he's not used to, you are going to be alone."

She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to her best friend other than Derek Morgan. She needed to get over this or at least have a bitching session.

The message came back _**sure be there in a second, **_until then all she could do was cry.

When JJ reached the hallway to Pen's office she didn't expect to hear heart breaking sobs from the other side of the door. She flew down the corridor and pushed her door open. She knelt down in front of Pen's chair and asked, "Pen, what's wrong? Sweetie what's going on?"

Penelope just looked at her; it took her 2 minutes to regain the ability to make a comprehendible sentence.

"He dumped me, JJ, he dumped me and he already has a new girl. It has only been a week, JJ. He dumped me a week ago and his parting words are still eating at me."

JJ's eyes were full of worry and anger, she prodded, "Pen, What was said that has you this upset?"

Penelope paused before telling her "He said that I was self centered, I worked too much and that even my sparkling personality wasn't going to shadow the fat I carry enough for Derek to love me. He said I just wasn't that good looking and far from ever being in Derek's league. His last line was that if I didn't realize it soon, I would die alone." Pen had barely been able to finish the sentence before crying. All JJ could do was hold her best friend, she was angry with Kevin. The BAU was a family that you just didn't mess with. After 20 minutes Pen dismissed her, telling her she needed to process the rest alone but she'd call if she needed anything.

Derek was putting some cream in his coffee when he noticed JJ tearing down the hallway with an angry expression, not scratch that a furious expression. One that actually scared him, but he called out to her, "Hey, hey, slow down JJ and tell me what's going on?"

Her hands flew up and she began ranting "When I get my hands on him I swear I will rip him apart, I will break his stupid glasses into his fucking face. I will castrate." Derek cut her off right there. "Who are you going to castrate, Jay, what's going on?" He pulled out a chair and commanded "Sit down and tell me."

He heard JJ sigh," Kevin Lynch, I am going to kill him if it the last thing I do!" she explained

This caught his attention" What did he do? Is he the reason my baby girl's been off, what did he do JJ tell me!" He was in her face with anger in his own eyes. He felt hands on his chest pushing him into the chair next to JJ, she said" You are going to need a chair. First off, Lynch dumped her a week ago. Second, he has a new girl. Three, he told Pen stuff that has torn her confidence down to nothing. It was heartbreaking to hear her sob, to see how much she doubted herself. Derek, he told her that her personality wasn't going to shadow the "fat" she carries enough for you to love her, like she loves you. He said she wasn't attractive enough to be in your league. I know he's wrong, I know you love her but be careful with her, she is so fragile. You choose what to do with the ammo I have given you." With that said she walked off leaving Derek to stew.

Kevin Lynch was going to need witness protection from the BAU if more people caught on to what he had done to their TA goddess.

Penelope was ready to leave for the day, ready to leave this building and be alone in the comfort of her bedroom. She let out a heavy sigh and began to shut down her babies; while they were shutting down she cleaned up her office. Moments after JJ left she threw her figurines around; she threw paper in fact just about anything she could get her hands on. Pen was on her hands and knees when she noticed a pair of boots in her face and her office door opened.

"Well baby girl, already for me I see", Derek said with a chuckle.

She was not in the mood for him right now, she snapped" Not now Morgan!" She saw him flinch, and felt guilty, he had no idea what was going on with her.

"Sorry, Hot Stuff, Mama's just not in the best of moods" she told him as she noticed he was surveying her office.

"So baby girl, are you going to tell me what has you out of your colorful clothes and out of your usually flirty mood? Even a Goddess needs someone to lean on, come on baby, and talk to me." Derek told her as he held his hand out to help her off the floor and guiding her to sit in his lap

"Derek, I… don't know how to even begin" She paused, tilting her head down. She felt his arms wrap around her and him kiss the top of her head. The action let the walls fall and she started cry again. She heard him whisper, "Shh, baby girl, I got ya baby, everything will be ok."

It took her less time to calm down then before," Derek, Kevin dumped me," She finally explained, "he told me I wasn't attractive, not that I needed his reassurance but it still hurt you know. There were other things he said that I just don't feel like talking about." She tried to push his arms away but she suddenly realized after a few attempts he wasn't going to let her go until she told him everything.

Derek finally tried dragging it out of her, "Baby, I can't help you if you don't let me know everything, what you told me is enough for me to want his head on a stake but baby girl, you need to let me in." He tilted her head up to look her in the eyes, "but remember, you are beautiful, he's too much of an ass to realize the Goddess he had."

"Don't flatter me Derek; I'm not in the mood for pity compliments." She was beginning to get angry but Derek didn't let her continue…..

"Baby girl, cut it out now, you are so beautiful" He said letting her stand up in front of him.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Yeah why would I believe that you find me attractive? I'm not in your league; I'm too fat for a man like you to deal with…"

"Whoa, pump those breaks! I never said anything, that was Kevin so don't blame me for what he is so stupid to think…." He stopped right there, she had not told him that yet

She was shocked, how does he know that? Then her eyes turned to panic, oh no, JJ told him everything, he must know that she is in love with him. She began to turn around, hoping to make it out the door before he started talking again but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough, Derek caught her by the arm.

"Not so fast baby girl, what is causing you to panic? Please Pen, just talk to me" His eyes were pleading but she was way too embarrassed to notice.

"Derek, let go"

"No, tell me what's wrong?"

"Why? Derek, why does it matter?" She looked him square in the eyes

She heard him sigh then look at his feet, "Because I love you, hardhead. As in, I want to be with you, I want to be the reason you smile every day. I want to see you next to me when I wake up in the morning. I don't care what Kevin thinks or says you are the most beautiful woman on this Earth. I'm running out of decent, romantic things to say, so please, please baby, tell me you love me too. "

Pen had taken the time he was not looking at her to walk closer to him and pulled his face to see his eyes. He was being honest; the expression she saw was pure raw emotion and that just made her heart melt and slowly piece back together. She finally found the words, "Hot stuff, you are crazy if you think I don't love you too."

They didn't need to speak anymore. Pen moved closer to him, their noses almost touching, she took a deep breath and let Derek kiss her like she always imagined he would.

The kiss didn't fix everything, she was still insecure and vulnerable but she accomplished one thing. She seemed to conquer fear. Kevin didn't need to have his glasses smashed or be yelled at by her BAU family. She was in the arms of the man she loved, and he was still looking, that was all the revenge Pen needed.


End file.
